


Mike and Andy like to mess with Morrissey

by shocked_into_shame



Series: Marrissey Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: The Smiths
Genre: Fake Relationship, Gen, Joke Fic, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, moz is the butt of the joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/shocked_into_shame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Originally Posted on Tumblr]<br/>Prompt: Fake Relationship AU<br/>With a twist: Mike and Andy pretend to be dating to freak Moz out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mike and Andy like to mess with Morrissey

Johnny is masking his laughter by smoking a cigarette, taking long, slow puffs to stop himself from letting out loud giggles. He can’t help himself- the sight in front of him is fucking hilarious, possibly the funniest thing he’s ever seen.

He, Mike, and Andy had discussed what it would take to really freak Morrissey out. Somehow, that led to Mike and Andy agreeing to pretend to be dating.

So, here they are, cuddling and whispering to each other like a couple of teenagers on the rehearsal couch. They sure as hell are getting into it, as Mike is practically sitting in Andy’s lap.

Morrissey sits across from them, staring unabashedly with a flush to his cheeks.

"So, um, how long have you two been together?" he asks shyly, obviously uncomfortable.

Johnny is finding it harder and harder not to laugh.

"Well, we’ve only gotten together about 2 weeks ago… But it feels like so much longer," Mike says, fake-dreamily, letting out a sigh and looking at Andy with an over-dramatic amount of love in his eyes.

Morrissey just nods slightly and stops staring, apparently trying to be polite. That just won’t do for Johnny. The highest amount of discomfort needs to be reached here.

"You guys really are cute. How ‘bout you give us a kiss?"

Andy sends Johnny a look that screams,  _this wasn’t part of the plan, you fucker,_  and Johnny smirks in reply, a challenge.

The passionate kiss that Andy plants on Mike’s lips (holy shit, is that tongue?) sends Morrissey running out of the room. 

Johnny falls to the floor, crying and laughing until his stomach hurts. 


End file.
